Complications Stellaires?
by Kittysnape
Summary: Réponse au défi 8 d'ivrian:Et si Sirius, en s'enfuyant avec buck dans le tome 3, n'était pas partis tout seul.Et s'il avait amené un otage avec lui, Severus Snape? Et si Remus s'en mêlait de surcroît? Slash à venir.
1. Default Chapter

Complications... Stellaires

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à la formidable JKR alors elle se fait payer des droits d'auteur et pas moi !  
  
**N/A** : Ceci est la fic que j'ai écrit à partir d'une idée à moi depuis un petit bout, que j'ai jumelée avec le défi# 8 d'Ivrian: C'était pas son jour. Je ne sais pas combien de chapitre elle va comporter, mais je vais essayer de ne pas la faire trop longue, en moyenne 5 chapitres, pas plus, probablement moins, car Tel est prit qui croyait prendre va en avoir au moins 10 et je ne suis qu'au cinquième et cette fic me demande beaucoup de travail ;), en plus du cégep qui recommence bientôt !  
  
**Résumé:** Et si Sirius, en s'enfuyant avec Buck dans le tome 3, n'était pas partis tout seul... Et s'il avait amené un otage avec lui, et que cet otage n'était autre que son ennemi de toujours, Severus Snape? Et si Remus s'en mêlait de surcroît? Slash à venir.  
  
**Genre**: Amour, angst, action  
  
**Rating**: R

* * *

**Chapitre premier

* * *

**  
Vite, vite, à l'infirmerie!  
  
Dumbledore et Minerva couraient dans les corridors avec leurs baguettes pointées sur un corps. On ne les avait jamais vus ainsi, les yeux cernés, fatigués, mais avec une lueur de soulagement dans les yeux. Ce qu'ils prenaient pour la perte de leur plus grand espion de Voldemort se transformait en espoir que tout ne soit pas perdu.  
  
Les curieux étaient évidemment attirés par tout ce raffut, mais la plupart des élèves étaient en cours alors ils ne purent que tenter d'entendre quelque chose en oubliant la voix de leur professeur et à travers la porte de leur local, ce qui rendit la chose presque impossible. Mais les élèves faisait confiance à Dumbledore pour leur dire ce qui se passait à l'heure du dîner.  
  
Pendant ce temps, certains élèves, eux, ne perdaient pas une miette du spectacle, car ils n'avaient pas de cours. La fin de l'année était proche, mais depuis 2 semaines que leur professeur était absent et on n'avait pas trouvé de remplaçant, surtout à cette période de l'année. Harry, Ron et Hermione regardaient passer le corps déplacé magiquement avec une pointe de regret dans leurs prunelles d'enfant. Le professeur Snape était de retour.  
  
Donc les cours de potions avaient tout simplement été annulés, sauf pour les premières années, qui eux avaient pu avoir l'aide d'autres professeurs, la matière étant assez facile à enseigner et à apprendre. Les autres élèves devaient lire leurs livres, à raison de quelques pages par jour en attendant les nouvelles de Snape ou d'un nouveau prof.  
  
Les jeunes Gryffondors pensaient pouvoir finir leur année sans leur professeur, et donc Harry espérait pouvoir obtenir plus qu'un "passable" dans son examen final de potion de troisième année, mais ce fut en vain! Après deux semaines de disparition, leur professeur de potions refaisait enfin surface, pour leur plus grande déception, mais aussi leur soulagement à tous.  
  
Ils se demandaient ce qu'il avait bien pu arriver pendant ces deux semaines pour qu'il soit aussi amoché, mais cela relevait de sa volonté à en parler ou au professeur Dumbledore d'en dire le minimum pour rassurer ses élèves.  
  
Ils attendirent donc patiemment que les deux adultes ressortent de l'infirmerie pour leur poser des questions sur Severus.  
  
Il ne purent rien dire car le patient n'avait pas ouvert les yeux, mais il devait avoir dit ou fait quelque chose, car le professeur Mc Gonnagal était toute rouge. Mais elle signifia aux enfants qu'ils en sauraient plus au souper, comme tout le monde.  
  
Minerva, qui parlait à Dumbledore dans le privé de son bureau, ne cachait pas sa surprise et son embarras.  
  
"Mais pourquoi diable as-t-il prononcé le nom de Sirius dans son délire? ... et avec un tel... ton de voix!"  
  
"Du calme, Minerva, même les élèves ont remarqué que tu étais, hum, quelque peu chamboulée. Laissons-le se reposer et il nous en parlera après, mais j'ai dans l'idée que la bête qui fut domptée dans cette histoire n'était pas Sirius, lâcha le directeur avec un petit clin d'œil et cette petite lueur de taquinerie qu'il avait dans les yeux.  
  
Pendant que Severus se reposait sous la surveillance vigilante de madame Pomfresh, Dumbledore annonça à ses élèves qu'ils avaient de nouveau un professeur de potions qui allait pouvoir reprendre ses fonctions d'ici peu, pour autant qu'il se sente prêt à recommencer.  
  
Comme les examens approchent à vue d'œil, je ne sais pas s'il préfèrera annuler ceux pour sa matière. Comme je connais bien ce professeur, je crois que cette décision lui appartient et je la respecterai, peut importe ce qu'il décide. Comme ça n'est pas ordinaire comme situation, j'espère que vous essaierez d'être clément avec lui, et peut-être le sera-t-il plus. Sur ce, bon appétit à tous!  
  
Et le directeur se rassis alors qu'apparaissait sur la table des mets succulents dont tout le monde raffola, comme d'habitude.  
  
"Non mais, combchmen tchu pchenches qu'il ya de chwances pwour que... prcheu jcoioospfj"  
  
"Ron, ne parle pas la bouche pleine, on comprend rien" lança Hermione, agacée.  
  
"Je disais, repris Ron, comment tu penses qu'il y a de chances pour que Snape annule les tests de fin d'année de potion? Et va-t-il prendre la peine d'être clément et gentil avec nous ? Je crois que c'est nul, comme chances."  
  
"Ouais, avoue Hermione, que s'il peut faire exprès, il se fera un plaisir de nous pourrir la vie." de rajouter Harry avec une moue sur le visage.  
  
"Harry, Ron, pouvez-vous faire preuve d'un peu plus de considération pour lui ? On ne sait même pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé et vous l'insultez déjà, alors que ça fait deux semaines que tout le monde s'inquiète à savoir si le seigneur des ténèbres ne l'aurait pas capturé, et que tous font ce qu'ils peuvent pour en savoir plus. Essayez au moins de ne pas trop faire de bêtise au prochain cours, au cas ou il avait décidé de nous faire une fleur et qu'il change d'avis à cause de vous.  
  
"Ouais, bon, on va essayer" répondirent les jeunes garçons à l'unisson.  
  
Le lendemain matin, le courrier arriva et Harry reçu une lettre de son parrain qui disait qu'il voulait le voir, sur le toit de l'école, le soir même.  
  
Il avertit Hermione et Ron, et tous trois se demandaient pourquoi aussi tôt après s'être enfui des détraqueurs il prenait la chance de revenir à Poudlard.  
  
Ils se rendirent tous les trois au rendez-vous comme prévu et attendirent que Sirius se montre le bout du nez.  
  
"Enfin, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici, tu sais que c'est dangereux pour toi" S'inquiétait Harry.  
  
"Euh, j'ai des choses à vous dire avant que vous ne les appreniez par des rumeurs ou par vos professeurs."  
  
Les trois amis se sentaient comme s'il allait leur annoncer une catastrophe, du genre qu'il avait tué quelqu'un.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Severus était dans le bureau du directeur et lui racontait ce qui s'était passé durant ces deux semaines d'absence.  
  
**À Suivre**


	2. Note importante

**NOTE DE L'AUTEURE TRÈS IMPORTANTE!**

Je suis désolée de vous décevoir ainsi, mais je dois mettre mes fics en arrêt temporaire.

Cela concerne Tel est prit qui croyait prendre et aussi Complications stellaires, je m'en excuse, mais mon ordinateur chez moi ne reconnaît plus le disque dur, et les chapitres suivants, terminés, se trouvaient dessus. Je n'ai pas fait de copie de sauvegarde sur des disquettes puisque j'utilise la seule en ma possession pour mes cours.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'est le problème, et il se peut très bien que je doive tout réécrire, et la fin de ma session approche alors cela va me prendre beaucoup de temps, surtout que je dois me trouver un autre ordi pour continuer d'écrire ou attendre que mon père aille porter le notre chez le réparateur.

Laissez-moi vous dire que cela me fait beaucoup de peine d'avoir perdu mes textes et que malgré cela, je vais continuer d'écrire comme je le peux, mais il faut me laisser une chance, parce que le cégep est plus important pour le moment que mes textes.

Merci de votre compréhension

Gros bisoux pour tous

Kitty-sama-toute-triste !


End file.
